Letter
by YounglinK91
Summary: Oneshot about the meaning of a certain man's life.


**Author's Note: **So this is a oneshot story, and I haven't written in a while so I thought I'd give it a shot again, because I enjoy writing. So before I begin I'd like to say that I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Letter**

My name is… unimportant, my profession is simply that of a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. I grew up in the country of Crimea, left when my parents separated and lived with my mother in Begnion. I grew up to become a dracoknight where I served the senators with pride, at least in the beginning… I grew bored of their greed, schemes, abuse, and their unquenchable thirst for power, so I left the country and fled to Daein. I'd lie if I said I made the decision to leave all on my own, it was actually due to my commander that I finally abandoned my post in that army. I went with him because I believed in him, Commander Shihiram, an amazing man. I was with him for a long time, I was there when his child was born, I was there when he rebuilt a village in a remote region of Daein and I was there when he knew his day had come.

I never really have done much with my life, other than sleep and fight, and I have never really found a reason to do anything beside that. I must admit though that when the Commander was around all I did was fight, not because he made me but because I didn't want him to see that I irremediably lazy. But with him gone, and that mad war long over, I've gone more into a sleeping habit that a fighting one, some might even go so far as to call it a result of a deep depression.

Perhaps I am depressed, since I've never found any meaning to my life. My parents weren't the greatest role models, my dad was a petty thief and my mom was a… woman who provided services to the great men of Begnion. I raised myself and didn't have much time for friends, as I knew my only way to succeed without proper education was to rise through the ranks of the army. I was proud to be a soldier, at least up until I discovered that the senate was corrupt, I think my happiness left me once I fully realized that I protected a corrupt government. That was all I had achieved with my life, and so I began sleeping and simply gave up on life. The Commander changed that for a while, as I finally found someone worth following, but then it all went back to nothing after he died for a country that cared nothing for him, called him a mere foreigner… And after everything he had done.

The Commander's daughter, her name is Jill Fizzart; she always chastises me because I sleep all the time. All I tell her is that I'm lazy, I never really feel like going into any details about me. I've known and met several people throughout my life, from Begnion's former Prime Minister Sephiran to the great General Ike, but Jill is the only one I could ever call my friend. She is a beautiful girl, she takes on her mother in that respect, and she also has a lot of determination to be just like her father. The only reason why I still hang around Daein is because of her, we ran a delivery service before the great war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion. Now we just live in the region of Talrega, Jill is now the leader of the region once it was ceded to her, she's great at what she does too.

Come to think of it perhaps I've made a mistake before, I was depressed but I am no longer so. See I've found another worthy leader of following. I also have tried to break that habit of sleeping too much because I heard she caught wind of the depression rumors. The worry in her eyes when she found out… it was too much for me to bear. I never wanted her to look like that ever again so now I try my best to be active and keep alert. Where does my motivation to keep active come from? Apart from her being my Commander's daughter, and the fact that I never ever wanted her to worry again, I'm also in love with her. But I know that we can never work, since I'm way too old for her. Instead I just stand by her and give her as much support as possible, telling her old stories about her father whenever she requests it.

So I have found a new reason to live apart from sleeping and fighting, it's the love I hold for Jill. The point of everything I've written down on this paper isn't so that you take pity on me or my life, it's so that I can get off my chest something that I've always wanted to. I felt the need to explain my life because it would help the reader understand why I could never get it off my chest in the first place and why it is so important to me. I want to say that I love Jill Fizzart, she is my sole reason for living.

I know nothing can ever or will happen, I just really needed to get it off somehow. If someone is ever to pick this up, I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself and not mention a word to anyone.

I've no reason to say it, but I will because the paper feels incomplete if I don't, my name… is Haar.

_When she finishes reading the paper, she folds it in half and begins to weep. She weeps quietly as his body is buried, and weeps more when she is alone. Clutching to the paper in her hands she quietly whispers to herself, "I love you too, I love you too, and I've always loved you."_

_--_

So what'd you guys think? Good, bad? Let me know!


End file.
